Tender
by mailroomorder
Summary: Based on a prompt on the GKM. Also on my Tumblr and AO3 (same username). Blaine's had a really bad day and is taking his anger out on everyone else. Kurt decides the only way to calm him down is to take him over his lap and spank him.


It started with a crick in his neck. He was sleeping at an odd angle when he slowly awoke, feeling the stress and pull of his muscles. Sitting up, he started slowly stretching his back and rolling his neck, hoping to get the ache to slowly back away. But when his eyes fell on the clock and he saw that it was already 7:00am and his alarm never went off, he practically fell out of bed, aggravating his neck even more. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth, throwing on whatever clothes his hands first came into contact with.

But because homeroom starts at 7:30, Blaine didn't have time to eat breakfast, and there are so many cars in the streets and he just so happens to hit every single red light and then when he gets to school someone is in his parking spot so he has to go park in the guest spot and hope his car doesn't get a ticket from the school security guards.

So now he is sitting in the office, seventeen minutes after homeroom starts, and waiting for the attendance secretary to give him a pass to get to first period since he's practically missed homeroom anyway, and his homeroom teacher already marked him absent. His neck still hurts, he's pissed that his alarm didn't go off and that he ran into so much traffic getting to school that he now is being written up as tardy. If he gets _one more_ tardy notice, then he will have to spend an afternoon in detention, and he _so _doesn't want that. On top of all of that, he has a test coming up that he hasn't studied for, a project that he has to present _first period_, and he's still terrified about getting a ticket for parking in the wrong spot. He keeps trying to tell this to the secretary, that his spot was taken and if there's any way for him to get a Guest Pass, but she won't hang up the fucking phone and seriously, Blaine is so close to grabbing it and hanging it up for her. But that's not a very nice thing to do, so instead he calmly composes himself. He sits in the hard, uncomfortable office chair, rolls his neck a few times, and takes a few deep breaths.

_Just let all the negative energy go,_ he thinks. _Just let it goooooo_.

He doesn't let it go.

* * *

"Hey, how'd your presentation go?" Kurt spears a few noodles on his plate before looking up at Blaine.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Blaine murmurs, an angry edge to his tone that no one seems to pick up on.

"He _totally _bombed it," Artie laughs. "His poster was upside down the _entire _time. God, Kurt, it was amazing. He didn't even realize it." He keeps laughing, and Blaine bristles some more.

"Well maybe you assholes," he says, looking at Mike and Artie, "should have _told_ me instead of letting the whole class laugh at me!" He can't even eat anymore. He's so angry at himself. It was four periods ago, but that project was **important** and he can't let it go. That project was worth a lot of points, and he just practically failed it because his poster was upside down and—

"Dude, you couldn't stop SWEATING. It doesn't matter if the poster was the right way. You were sweating and rushing and we could hardly understand you. You looked like you just got off a work out." For some reason the whole table finds this funny, and now they are all laughing at him.

"I can just imagine you spending the whole time pushing your hair back," Tina cackles. And really, it's not funny. Because it's true and he actually _did _do that. He didn't have time this morning to carefully style his hair and he was a bit self-conscious standing in front of everyone with his unkempt hair.

The table continues talking about it and laughing about how Blaine royally screwed up and it is so fucking annoying.

"Fine. Whatever." Blaine stands up and grabs his tray before stomping off towards the trash where he literally just flings his uneaten food before practically throwing his tray onto the conveyor belt and storming out of the room.

"What's eating him?" Mercedes asks.

Everyone just shrugs their shoulders before going back to their food and their conversations, no one bothering to get up and go after Blaine.

* * *

About a half an hour later finds Mike and Blaine in gym class together. Unfortunately today the class is working in the weight room, which means that everyone needs to partner up so they can have someone spot them. Mike immediately goes over to Blaine, assuming they'll be partners because they always are when they work in the weight room.

When Mike goes to give him a friendly punch on the arm Blaine glares at him and backs away.

"Let's just do this," he laments.

"Uhhh…okay."

The first half of gym class is boring, which is something that gym normally isn't for Mike and Blaine. They usually talk and laugh and sometimes they gossip. It's the only class that they have just the two of them, and the great thing about gym class is that you can talk during it; it's a social setting. But today something is off, and Mike picks up on it easily.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine grunts, lifting the barbell above his head.

"Take it easy, Blaine. This is more weight than you normally lift. You're straining your muscles." Mike's voice is soft and a bit admonishing, and it gets to Blaine.

"I'm fine, Mike! I can do it. Jesus Christ, I'm not some weak bitch." But his outburst makes him lose control of his muscles, which are so tired anyway, and his grip slips a bit before Mike swoops in and grabs it, helping Blaine lift the barbell up and place it back in its beginning position.

"I didn't need your help!" Blaine hisses, swinging his legs over the bench and getting up.

"Geez, Blaine. I just didn't want it to fall on top of you."

"It wouldn't have. You know what? I'm so tired of this. Whatever." He stalks away to the spinning bikes in the corner and grabs the last one, eying the other boy who was walking towards it. He spends the rest of class on it, and Mike just uses the free weights, occasionally looking up at Blaine and wondering what is up with him. He's never heard Blaine fling so many profanities around, and it's odd and unsettling.

Afterwards in the locker room, Blaine showers and dresses without paying Mike any attention.

* * *

The last two periods of the day, Blaine doesn't share a class with anyone in the Glee club. He is hoping that these two hours will be enough to calm him down before he has Glee Club and has to face them all again.

Unfortunately, it just gets worse.

He got a B on a quiz that he really should have gotten an A on, and in his rush to get out of his house on top that morning, he left his homework on his desk and therefore has to receive a Zero on this assignment. So by the time Glee Club strolls around he's even more stressed.

He grabs his seat next to Kurt, scowling and thinking about how all he wants to do is go running or boxing or swimming—anything to get his mind off how terrible this day has been. He's clenching his fists in his hands, feeling the sharp sting of his nails digging into his palm, when Kurt grabs one of them and forces his fist open. Kurt laces their fingers together and gives Blaine's hand a tight squeeze, trying to get Blaine to just relax.

It works…for a bit. But then dance rehearsals start up and Blaine's neck still hurts, so it's hard to do all the quick movements. Every time he has to quickly turn his head or bend over, he feels a quick pain shoot through the muscles of his upper back and neck. It has caused him to lose the count a few times already, and when he runs into Sugar instead of turning away from her, Mr. Schuester has had enough.

"Blaine! Get your act together! You _know_ these moves. What happened?" His voice shows concern, which _really_ pisses off Blaine, and it sets him off. He hates when Mr. Schue acts concerned for his students. The guy doesn't care about shit, and he certainly doesn't care about Blaine.

"I'm fine, Mr. Schuester. I'm sorry. Can we just go back?"

"No, Blaine. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_ is wrong. Why does something _always_ have to be wrong if someone just. messes. up?" He's trying to control his voice so it doesn't get too out of control or angry, but it's really hard.

"Because you know these moves, Blaine! We just want to help you. Mike, can you help Blaine loosen up?" Mike jumps up from his position on the tiled floor and walks over to Blaine, ready to help him stretch his muscles out, but he stops when Blaine lets out a displeased groan.

"I'm pretty sure the last thing I need is Mike's _help_," Blaine laughs. It's sarcastic and drawn out, and Mike steps back slowly.

The room is quiet, not sure how to handle the situation. Blaine is never so outwardly rude and disrespectful, and no one knows what to do next.

When Santana starts to speak, everyone holds their breaths. "For Christ's sake, Blaine. Just shut up and accept his help so we can move on already. I have plans after Glee Club and I'd like to be on time to them."

"Well I'm soooorrrryyyyy that Glee Club is interfering with your social life, Santana. But I'm pretty sure you can still fuck the girl without taking her out for dinner beforehand. So don't worry, you'll still get what you want."

Blaine says this while walking back to his chair and grabbing his bag. When he leaves the room he slams the door shut, and it echoes through the silence of the room. Half of the students have their mouths wide open, the other half, their eyes.

"Well…that wasn't even funny. That was…rude." Santana seems a bit upset, actually, after practically being called a slut in front of a dozen or so people.

"Santana, I am _so _sorry. I have no idea what got into him. I swear he didn't mean it." Kurt's voice is frantic and pleading.

"Calm down. It's not your fault your boyfriend's a bastard," Puck says rather calmly. "I have to admit though, I never thought he had it in him to be such a dick."

"Neither did I," Kurt sighs.

Glee Club is too stunned to keep working, so they slowly begin to wrap up and leave. Kurt texts Blaine, asking if he wants to meet at Kurt's house, and is fairly surprised when Blaine responds, _sure. _

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Kurt asks, nodding towards the spread in _Vogue Magazine_. The centerfold is androgynous, wearing a well-fitted white button down shirt with a more feminine cut military jacket over top. The pants are straight legged, and show off the model's thin nature. It's nearly impossible to tell if you're looking at a male or a female, and Kurt likes fashion that blurs the lines. He's been waiting for this spread for the past few months, ever since he heard that _Vogue _was doing it.

"I don't know. It's kind of weird." Blaine sounds bored, but not angry or upset. Kurt _really_ wants his opinion on this, though, so he keeps pushing Blaine.

"But what do you _think_? Does it work well for the model? Or do you think that maybe they should have gone with a skirt instead of pants?"

"I don't know, Kurt." Blaine replies.

"Okay, well, what about the colors? It's really dark."

"I don't know, Kurt." Blaine's voice is a bit tenser than before.

"You know, if you don't want to be here you can just leave, right?" It wasn't meant to be a threat. He says it calmly, and he means it. Blaine doesn't have to sit around while Kurt reads _Vogue_. Kurt _wants_ him to, but he won't force him.

"Well, _you know_," Blaine mocks, "if you don't want _me_ to be here than you can just _tell_ me to leave, right?" Blaine's staring at Kurt, an annoyed expression playing out on his face.

"I invited you here Blaine," Kurt says, looking back at his magazine to turn the page, "obviously I want you here."

"Well then maybe you should act like it instead of sitting on your bed and reading a fucking _magazine_." He snarls.

"What the _fuck, _Blaine. Seriously? I have never heard you curse so much. What the hell is wrong with you today? Just calm down, okay." It's frankly annoying how annoying Blaine is being, Kurt thinks. And really, he doesn't have the patience to deal with it.

"I AM CALM!" Blaine screams. And if Kurt weren't alone in the house, he knows Burt or Finn, or even Carole, would have ran immediately to the room and opened the door without knocking to see what was going on.

"I am calm," he repeats. "I've been calm this whole freaking day. I was calm when I fucked up my English project, I was calm when I practically failed my Math quiz. I was calm in lunch when everyone made fun of me and when my _boyfriend_ didn't even defend me. I've been calm this whole damn day, so don't you _dare _tell me what to do, okay? Don't you _dare._"

Kurt's eyebrows merely quirk up at this. "Excuse me, but when was everyone making fun of you, Blaine?"

"At lunch!" Kurt's sitting up on the bed, and Blaine is standing right in front of him, hands spread out beside him as he tries to make his point.

"Blaine, honey, they were laughing _with_ you, not _at_ you."

"Well I wasn't laughing."

"Maybe you should have been. It was funny."

"Oh look," Blaine lets out a laugh, "now my boyfriend is making fun of me, too. Well you know what, screw YOU! I'm so sick and tired of how you never stand up for me. Every time someone says something about my height, or my hair, or how I sing songs meant for girls, you always just sit there. Honestly, Kurt. What is your problem?! I stick up for you ALL THE TIME. And you just sit there and watch as people bitch me out and it is really fucking annoying." He's pacing back and forth across Kurt's room.

"Will you stop walking?! You're leaving tread marks on my carpet."

"So your carpet is more important than me now, huh? Figures." Blaine stops pacing and instead goes to grab his sweater so he can leave, but Kurt gets up and stops him.

Blaine sees Kurt's hand wrapped around his wrist and looks up at him.

"No," Kurt says sternly. "I stick up for you all the time. If you ever need me, I am always there for you. Don't you _dare_ tell me I'm not." His voice is slow and methodical, and his eyes maintain contact with Blaine, never breaking or blinking.

"You have been an asshole today, Blaine. You've been rude to so many people, and it's just not you." Blaine doesn't know what to say, doesn't even know if he's allowed to say anything. So he just swallows and nods his head slowly. Now that Kurt mentions it, he _has_ been a bit off the handle, letting his emotions run wild and dictating what he does.

Blaine feels small all of the sudden. It feels like Kurt is towering over him when Kurt says, "Get on the bed. On your stomach," before letting go of Blaine's wrist. Blaine does what was ordered without question, and a few seconds later he feels the bed dip next to him when Kurt gets on it.

"You really need to learn to control your temper," he says, and Blaine turns his head to the other side so he can see Kurt, who is perching on his knees near Blaine's butt.

He slowly lets his legs out from underneath him before scooting closer to Blaine. He grabs Blaine's legs without warning, and places them over his lap, so now Kurt's legs are dangling off the edge of the bed. It's a far more relaxing position for Kurt.

"Undo your button and your zipper," he demands, once again looking Blaine straight in the eye.

Blaine does it without question, a little confused as to what is happening, but not at all wanting to say no to Kurt, who is just oozing dominance. It's a bit hard the way he is laying, but he still manages to sneak his hands down to his pelvis to unbutton and unzip them.

"Good boy," Kurt praises, slowly pulling the jeans down to Blaine's knees. Blaine's breath hitches as the praise, happy that Kurt doesn't seem so angry at him. He realizes now that Kurt is probably incredibly upset with the way he's been acting, and it hurts to think that he could have made Kurt sad. This realization causes him to groan lowly.

Kurt's hands are slowly rubbing Blaine's ass, which is still covered by his underwear.

"You haven't been very good today, have you, Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"No. I haven't." Blaine responds.

Kurt's hands are still rubbing his ass firmly, squeezing ever so occasionally.

"You've been very rude to a lot of our good friends, haven't you?" he asks.

"Yes, Kurt. I have been."

Kurt's one hand is now rubbing his lower back when all of the sudden there is a smack on his left butt cheek. "What did you do wrong today, Blaine?" His tone is unforgiving, and Blaine knows he needs to answer truthfully.

"I was really rude to Mike." He moans when Kurt slaps him again, in the same spot as before. It's a quick slap, not unbearably hard, but it leaves behind a sting.

"What did you do to Mike, Blaine?" Kurt smacks him again, this time in a new spot, and Blaine moans.

"I talked to him rudely and I didn't accept his help when he offered it. And I left him alone in gym class when he was my weight room partner." Kurt slaps his three times in a row, all on the same spot, and tears begin to form behind Blaine's eyes. He moans again, and his pelvis thrusts against Kurt's legs.

"Keep going," Kurt orders.

"I was rude to Mr. Schuester, _ooooooh_," he moans at the next slap, "and to Santana, _ungh_, too." His groin rubs against Kurt's legs again, and Blaine is surprised to feel that he's getting hard, despite the painful slaps he's receiving.

"What could you have done differently?" Kurt asks, rubbing and squeezing Blaine's ass.

"I could have thought before I spoke, or taken a breather when I was feeling stressed."

"Yes, Blaine. That's what you should have done." He slaps Blaine's ass again, but lower, on the crease where his thigh meets his ass. It's hard, too—Kurt wants the sting to last. "You're doing so good, baby," he says again, giving a few more quick and hard slaps to a few different spots on his butt. "So good."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine responds automatically, trying to stop himself from thrusting against Kurt's legs. He's almost completely hard now, and he is too caught up in the sensations of the slaps, the tears in his eyes, and the bad feeling of knowing he upset Kurt, to feel embarrassed about his hard-on.

"That's it, Blaine," Kurt sighs, giving one last blow to the center of his ass before softly rubbing his butt. It goes on like that for about a minute, while Blaine softly cries. "Good boy. Turn around now."

Blaine, once again, does what Kurt says without question.

"You did so good, baby."

"Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt, seeing the tears in his eyes, cups Blaine's cheek before using his own hand to wipe them away. "No more crying. You're forgiven."

He lifts Blaine's legs up so he can get fully on the bed, before pulling Blaine's underwear down to meet the jeans that are still crumpled at his knees.

"I don't want you to come yet." Blaine's eyes widen as he takes in Kurt bending down to suck his cock.

Blaine lets out a groan as he feels the hot inside of Kurt's mouth, then his throat as Kurt keeps going down and down, taking Blaine completely and sucking hard.

"Oh God. Oh God, Kurt. _Uunnnngggghhhhhh._" He's sweating and panting, and definitely _not_ crying anymore.

Kurt bobs his head a few times before circling his tongue around the head of Blaine's cock and dipping into the slit on top, tasting the salty precum that pops out.

"You're doing so good, baby. So good for me."

Blaine continues to moan, loud and unashamedly.

"Look at you," Kurt says has he runs his hands up and down Blaine's length. "Moaning like such a whore. Are you a whore, Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt. Oh God. I am. I'm your whore. Your whore. Oh God don't stop don't stop _don't stoppp_."

"My whore. And is my whore going to keep treating people rudely?" Kurt squeezes the base of Blaine dick, responding to the fact that Blaine is so close to coming.

"No, Kurt. Never. Never." Blaine's sweating and panting, can hardly keep his eyes open or his mouth closed. His jaw just hangs limply as he pants, and Kurt decides to shove two of his fingers in there to shut him up.

"Suck," he orders. And suck Blaine does, moaning around the digits and licking between them.

Kurt goes back to jerking off Blaine, slowly and lightly teasing his dick, not giving him enough to come. Blaine whines around Kurt's fingers, clearly wanting more.

"Not yet, baby. Not yet. Just a little longer. I want you to wait a little longer."

Blaine nods his head and moans some more.

"God, look at you taking my fingers, Blaine. Like you were born for it."

Blaine moans again in agreement, and gives a particularly hard suck that leaves Kurt whining.

Kurt starts to pick up his pace on Blaine's dick. Fisting him hard, like Blaine likes it, from top to bottom. He circles his thumb over the slit to gather some more precum and use it as lube to make the process easier. Watching Blaine a panting mess, not able to talk because Kurt's fingers are stuffed in his mouth, leaves Kurt painfully hard and wanting relief. So he works Blaine over harder and faster, knowing that once Blaine comes he'll be able to, as well.

"Come on, baby. Come on. I want to see you come." Blaine does with a choked off groan, biting down hard on Kurt's two fingers.

Kurt pulls his fingers out, leaving Blaine to his post-orgasm haze, as he unbuttons his jeans and shoves them down past his balls. He uses his newly slicked up fingers to help jerk himself off while the other plays with his balls, rolling them around and squeezing hard. When he feels his balls start to tighten up, he just jerks off faster, moving his one hand away from his balls and leaving it, palm open, above his dick. When he comes he catches it in his hands, all over his fingers. It's a sticky, nasty mess, and Kurt just wants to get rid of it.

Blaine is still laying down, a bit in a haze getting over his orgasm, when Kurt tells him to open his mouth. Blaine just looks at him, a bit of confusion behind his eyes, but doing exactly as was asked of him. Kurt sticks his come-covered fingers in his mouth. "Suck," he says. "Suck it all off."

Blaine ravishes the three fingers that are now in his mouth, running his tongue in between them and bobbing his head back and forth.

"God, you were made for this."

Blaine uses his hands to grab Kurt's wrist, and starts licking at the other fingers that he couldn't fit in his mouth, before moving onto Kurt's palm, leaving his hand completely spit-slicked, but with no traces of come.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you, Blaine?" Kurt smiles.

Blaine just nods his head. "I try to be. I'll try harder."

"You did so good right now, Blaine. So good. I'm going to take your pants off and we're just going to cuddle for a bit, okay?"

Blaine nods, but then opens his mouth, ready to ask a question but stopping himself at the last minute, not sure if he's allowed to.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"Can you take yours off, too? And your shirt?" He asks meekly. Afraid that his request might be too much.

"Of course, honey. Anything you want."

Kurt pulls Blaine's jeans and underwear the rest of the way down, then takes off his socks, before undressing himself completely. He has Blaine lift up a bit so he can pull the comforter down and get under it, having Blaine join him.

Kurt's laying on his back, with Blaine cuddled into his side, head on top of Kurt's chest, while Kurt plays with Blaine's hair. Blaine's slowly coming back to himself, and happy to be cuddling with Kurt who no longer seems angry or upset with him.

"Any complaints? About right now, I mean." Kurt asks, voice low and soft, meant only for Blaine to hear, like it's a little secret that can't escape the confines of this room.

"None," Blaine says with certainly.

Kurt just smiles softly before bending down in an uncomfortable position so he can kiss the top of Blaine's head. He continues stroking Blaine's forehead and hair as Blaine falls asleep, then he slips off into dreamland, too.


End file.
